In Loving Memory of Sakura Haruno
by TheWhiteClouds
Summary: She loved everybody, but most importantly, she loved him. But time will pass.. and new things come, and for the kunoichi giving her last words. It was her last day. Sad really, she never saw him again. R&R please. SasuSaku Oneshot


She loved everybody, but most importantly, she loved him. But time will pass.. and new things come, and for the lady giving her words. It was her last day. Sad really, she never saw him again. R&R please. [SasuSaku Oneshot]

....

**In Loving Memory Of Sakura Haruno**

....

Always finding the pieces of her heart, ever since her forever left. She held on to him strong, never letting him go. Up until her last day, her words filled the village she had cherished. She commenced to speak, and looked at her love ones.

"Kakashi" She whispered as the silver-haired jounin held her hand once more. Clasping his hand tightly to her ex-student's, who he treats as his own daughter now. "Thank you" She said. "You've become more than a teacher to me. I've learned so much from you, until this very day. Please take care" She continued heavily. And looked at her beloved master.

"Sakura" Her master spoke. "Master" She replied weakly. "I'm very grateful.. to have met someone like you in my life. You've made me what I am today.. Don't let work stress you out.. OK? She stated with concern. Tsunade trying to calm, but it was no use. Hearing her student say her last words, was unbearable for her.

She let go of Kakashi's hand, as she clenched her fist in pain.

"Sakura!" Cried a suffering friend, who rushed to her and hugged her firmly. "I don't want you to go, Sakura!" She said in between struggles.

"Ino" She uttered, smiling at her enemy whom she had cared for so much.

_Flashback.._

_"Hello.. I'm Sakura and I'm_ _5.. Let's be friends!" She greeted her. "You think you're so beautiful you forehead girl" She replies. "What did you say?!" Sakura fought back. "Catch me if you can forehead girl! NYE!" She stick out her tongue and ran. They chased each other to the playground and then Ino fell. "OUCH! I scraped my knee!" She cried. "Oh no, here" Sakura handed her a bandage, which she took right away. "Thank you forehead girl" She smiled. "You're not that bad after all" She continues. "Does this mean were friends now?" Sakura asks. "Of course we are" Ino delightedly replied. They played in the playground and became the best enemies that day._

"I'll never forget you" Ino confessed as she started to cry more.

"Friends" She called. Each and everyone in that room went by her side, sobbing. "All of you are treasures in my life, remember our memories together" She told them softly.

"And of course...

"Naruto.." Her tears fell from her eyes as he comes close to her, crying heavily. "Thank you for the countless times you healed my heart. You've been my brother when I needed someone to bond with. My shoulder, when my tears starts to fall, you will always be a part of me, my dear best friend.." She said clearly, inspite of her crying. She stares at him and kiss him gently in the lips. Having to be by his side made her life. Truly, he is suffering.

"To all of you in this room" She paused "Let me stay in your hearts forever, and remember my face everyday. I may not be by your side anymore, but I'll still be watching you from above" She tells them. All of them crying, and sobbing. Feeling pain in their hearts and wishing that she'd live longer.

She looks at the window with eyes full of love.

"Sasuke" They here her say, everybody turns silent. "Even if I failed to find you..I want you to know.. I am stronger. I became better and grew up.. But there's one thing in this world that I know.. Would never ever change" She said, eyes starting to water. "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU FOREVER" Tears fell down her eyes once more, as she slowly shuts them, her heart stops beating. All were quiet. Coldness filled the room. Shouts of regret were heard, and pain reigned in everyone's heart.

* * *

They burned her for she wished it and placed her ashes in a pink vase in front of her tombstone. Everyday, people pass by it and leave flowers. They loved her. Everybody did. It wasn't the same without her really. Especially for Naruto. He would sit in front of her tombstone each day and cry. it hurt him a lot to have lost her.

Then one rainy day, a familiar person came by. He was not really wearing black, nor was he carrying flowers, he brought himself and stood by her grave.

Rain poured hard as he blankly stared at what was written in the stone. His clothes wet and eyes full of emptiness, his face was filled with loneliness.

"Here lies a hero, who once shared her life with the people in the village, and until her last word, fought for her one true love" He silently read with a heavy heart. Tears started to drip in the stone, as the person spoke. "You will forever be, my one and only love, Sakura" His words of pain faded, as he placed a ring in her grave, slowly turning back. He quickly walks away from it, head down, and tears falling like the rain.

...

_I always know what to say  
Up until my last day  
My words are clear  
Where did you disappear?  
Your face, I want to see  
Missing the glares, that you kept throwing me  
You wouldn't return my love  
You wouldn't even try  
Yeah, you made me cry  
But I'm still thinking of you  
And I'm about to die..  
Farewell then my love,  
I'm going to miss you  
Those memories we've shared,  
Were the reasons I kept living  
I'm sorry I left early,  
But remember me  
That I would still love you, ETERNALLY_

I'm sorry I was too late.


End file.
